


Birthday

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Birthday, Love, Memory of the Past, Other, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Quand on ne connaît pas le jour de sa naissance, difficile de se donner un âge précit. Surtout quand on est orphelin et que personne ne nous a jamais connu avant de le devenir. Bien sûr, on peut toujours se donner un âge approximatif et prendre une date au hasard sur le calendrier. C'est pourquoi, Allen a choisi Noël. Parce que cette fête est celle que préférait Mana... sa seule famille avant l'Ordre.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker
Kudos: 3





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais d'humeur mélancolique ce jour là, cherchez pas.

Les flocons tombaient en ce jour saint qu'était Noël. Les passants admiraient avec émerveillement les décorations illuminées qui éclairaient les rues. Le marché battait bon train. Et la musique accompagnait mélodieusement le pas des habitants pressés de fêter en famille cette soirée qui s'annonçait belle et conviviale.

Tout le monde, même Allen qui, profitant de l'un de ses rares jours de repos, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à son père adoptif en ce jour si spécial.

Il marchait bon train, un peu nerveux.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé se recueillir sur la tombe de Mana et il ne savait trop comment il allait réagir quand il serait face à la stèle de l'homme dont il avait prit le nom de famille, peu après sa mort, sous les recommandations de son maître, le maréchal Marian Cross. Il avait fait le pleins de vivre pour tenir toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Après tout, il avait beaucoup à lui raconter et il était sûr que sa présence le réchaufferait, même s'ils étaient séparés par les limites de l'au-delà avec le monde des vivants.  
Une consolation pour eux deux.  
Un nouveau départ où le Comte Millénaire ne viendrait pas les ennuyer.

 _Pas cette fois,_ pensa Allen en regardant Timcanpy voleter loin au-dessus de sa tête, libre comme l'air.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage en assistant à ce spectacle, et il se dit que Tim avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir voler comme il le faisait en ce moment même.

Lui, au moins, pouvait se sentir libre alors même qu'Allen ne se sentait jamais ainsi. C'était triste d'y penser mais la seule chose véritable qu'il avait été libre de choisir, avait été sa date d'anniversaire.

Certes, il avait de lui même décidé de devenir exorciste. Mais cela, il l'avait fait pour le bien commun, et non pour lui-même.

Sinon, pour ce qui était du reste, c'était assez simple, la fatalité avait choisie pour lui. En effet, il était né avec son innocence. On l'avait abandonné à cause de son bras difforme. Pour survivre, il avait dû travailler dans un cirque où il s'était régulièrement fait battre par le directeur. Il avait rencontré Mana qui lui avait, ensuite, été cruellement arraché par la mort. On l'avait incité, par des mots pleins de fausses promesses, à ressusciter son père adoptif qui avait faillit le tuer pour revêtir son cadavre. Son bras avait prit vie et s'était jeté sur son père ressuscité pour le déchiqueter avant que celui-ci ne le déchiquète. Le Comte Millénaire l'avait épargné pour des raisons encore obscures à ce jour. Son oeil avait été maudit par Mana, le rendant capable de distinguer les akuma... Et encore beaucoup d'événements qu'il n'avait fait que subir avec un sourire fictif digne du clown qu'il était devenu avec le temps.

Parce que son existence n'était voué qu'au bonheur des gens normaux.  
Pas le sien.

Ça... Il l'avait bien compris quand il était devenu exorciste, et il s'en était accomodé comme il l'avait pu tout en essayant de sauver les pauvres âmes prisonnières du Comte et de ses inventions sordides.

Il vivrait et mourrait avec ce fardeau offert par le Seigneur.

Ça paraissait horrible de penser comme ça quand on était encore un enfant, mais c'était comme ça puisqu'il n'avait pas choisit.

Le jeune homme observa, d'un air lointain, la parade du Père Noël qui passait non loin de sa position, quelques rues plus bas, avec ses lutins et ses rênes, et il se fustigea d'une claque mentale pour se reprendre avant de sombrer dans la mélancolie.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de réjouissance! Il n'allait pas tout gâcher avec ses spéculations philosophiques attristantes! Oui! Ses préoccupations, il se devait de les mettre au placard, au moins, pour cette soirée et juste profiter du moment présent comme tout jeune de son âge.

Même s'il n'agirait jamais comme les autres adolescents normalement constitués.

Reserrant son écharpe bleue autour de son cou pour échapper au froid glaçant de l'hiver, il plongea son nez devenu rouge dans le tissus et reprit sa marche jusqu'au cimetière en chantonnant un air entraînant tout en sautillant légèrement tandis qu'il sortait enfin de la ville.

Les étoiles et la lune éclairant son chemin, il se laissa guider par Timcanpy qui volait désormais devant lui alors que le bruit de ses pas dans la neige accompagnaient son chant de craquement réguliers, tel un métronome réglé de façon à lui donner un rythme qu'il suivait sans s'en détourner.

Il aimait beaucoup ce son, il se sentait beaucoup plus tranquille et moins stressé par les tombes qu'il voyait apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son coeur battant de plus en plus de l'impatience qui courait dans ses veines.

Quand, enfin, il arriva face à la tombe de Mana, son muscle cardiaque se mit à chanter une mélopé de contentement tel qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu faire et il s'agenouilla devant la stèle, enlevant la neige qui recouvrait la pierre noire et le nom de son père tant aimé.

Le golem doré vint respectueusement se poser sur l'épaule d'Allen et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid.

\- Tim, je te présente Mana, fit-il en posant une main nostalgique sur l'épitaphe que son maître avait fait graver alors qu'il n'avait plus voulu se présenter face à son père adoptif et qu'il lu tandis que des larmes montaient au coin de ses yeux.

Ça y est, ses émotions commençaient à déborder et il finit par se laisser aller au chagrin, reniflant et pleurant longuement devant la tombe de l'être qu'il avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé jusqu'alors.

Cet homme, après tout, avait tout été pour lui. La première personne à se soucier de lui, son premier ami, son premier lien, son père... la raison principale qui le poussait à continuer sa vie sans lui. Tout n'était centré qu'autour de Mana et il en était conscient comme personne ne pourrait le voir si elle n'avait pas perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour elle. La seule personne qui avait éclairé sa vie d'une étincelle aussi fugace qu'elle n'avait été brillante. Son souffle.

Puis, se calmant peu à peu avec le soutient de Timcanpy, il se mit à parler. Doucement d'abord. Puis avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme selon les choses qu'il avait vécu depuis la mort de Mana.

Il lui parla de son maître, de ses nombreux voyage autour du globe, des akuma meurtriers du Comte, des dettes que lui avait refilé Cross quand ils voyageaient ensembles, de ses nouveaux amis exorcistes, de leurs ennemis les Noé..., de tout ce qui pouvait lui traverser par la tête, jusqu'au Siscon du Grand Intendant Komui qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger sa jeune soeur Lenalee des "satyre qui oseraient l'approcher de trop prêt". De Lenalee en personne. De Lavi, Johnny, Jerry, Miranda et même de Kanda.

Surtout de Kanda qui l'agaçait comme personne dans la citadelle.

De ses missions en tant qu'exorciste.

Tout y passa sans exception.

Enfin, quand il eu finit ses récits tous aussi frapadingues qu'ils n'étaient parfois sérieux, Allen se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de neiger et que le soleil se levait déjà avec paresse, loin à l'horizon, reflétant sa lumière vive sur le manteau neigeux qui ne fit que briller davantage sous les jolies couleurs rosées présente dans ce ciel si beau en cette nouvelle matinée.

Un sourire tendre se forma sur le visage blanc du jeune homme et il ferma les yeux pour profiter avec joie de la douce chaleur de cet astre grandiose qui illuminait ses jours.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, imaginant que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de l'homme qui l'avait en partie élevé.

Oui. En ce matin de 25 décembre, Allen venait d'avoir 16 ans. Le jour de fête que Mana préférait par dessus tout.

Il relit une dernière fois l'épitaphe de la tombe de Mana et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

_"Ne t'arrêtes pas, continue d'aller de l'avant."_

\- Merci, Mana. Promit, je continuerais d'agir comme tu me l'as appris. Quoi qu'il advienne de moi.

Une deuxième promesse qu'il s'obstinerait de respecter jusqu'au bout et ce, peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres.

Car Mana était tout pour lui et le resterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.

**Author's Note:**

> ET VIVE KATSURA HOSHINO


End file.
